Estamos juntos
by Gabu R F
Summary: Una linea de tiempo alternativa, No solo Shinichi se convirtiera en niño, También Ran.


Después del homicidio de la montaña rusa…

Ran: Sob sob…

Shinichi: Ya deja de Llora Ran.

Ran: ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?

Shinichi: Uno se acostumbra al ver Mutilados. En las escenas de crímenes.

Ran: Desalmado.

Shinichi: Es mejor olvidarlo, Son cosas que pasan todo el tiempo Ran.

Ran: Yo no puedo Olvidarlo, No puedo… Sob sob…

Shinichi ver corriendo a uno de los tipos de Negro…

Shinichi: (En su mente) Ese es uno de los hombres que estaban en la montaña.

Ran: Sob sob…

Shinichi: Lo siento Ran ¿Puedes iré tu sola?

Ran: Shinichi.

Shinichi: Te veo luego.

Ran: (En su mente) Entonces tuve un presentimiento… Un presentimiento Horrible… De que nunca lo volvería a Ver...

?: Ve con él.

Ran: EH?

?: Si piensas que es la última vez que lo veras Debes ir con él.

Ran: Si pero…

?: No lo pienses. Tal vez lo van a Matar.

Ran decisiva se dirige a donde va Shinichi…

Vodka: Lamento la demora, llegue tarde.

?: Llegaste muy tarde, he estado esperando 2 horas, estoy solo como lo prometí.

Vodka: No tienes que decirlo, te eh estado vigilando desde la Montaña Rusa.

?: Rápido, Dámelo ya.

Vodka: No me Presiones, Dame el dinero Primero.

?: Míralo, Hay esta todo.

Shinichi: (En su mente) Wau, debe ser como un millón de Dólares.

Ran: Shinichi…

Shinichi: ¡¿RAN?! (Susurrando) Ran ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ran: (Susurrando) Estaba preocupada.

Shinichi: (Susurrando) Pero…

Vodka: ¿Ah?

?: ¿Qué sucede?

Vodka: No nada.

Shinichi: (Susurrando) Está bien quédate, pero guarda silencio.

Ran asintió con la Cabeza…

Vodka: Esta bien, trato hecho.

?: Ahora dame el rollo.

Vodka: ¿Por casualidad te refieres al rollo que muestra ti compañía traficando armas?

Vodka le lanza hacia él sujeto el rollo…

?: (Asustado) Oye ¿estás seguro que es el único?

Vodka: Por supuesto.

El tipo se retira…

Shinichi: (en su mente) Quienes serán esos tipos.

Ran: (Susurrando) Shinichi vámonos.

Sonido de pasos…

Gin sosteniendo un bate, y golpea a Shinichi y Ran…

Vodka se acerca…

Gin: Dejaste te que te siguieran estos niños.

Vodka: ¿Qué no es el niño detective y la chica que lo acompañaba? ¿Quieres que los liquide?

Gin: Guarda esa arma, la Policía todavía está aquí. Usaremos este, El nuevo veneno que ha descubierto nuestro Grupo. Dicen que este veneno no se puede detectar en una Autopsia, Pero jamás lo han probado en humanos, Ellos serán los Primeros.

Gin hace beber una Capsula a Shinichi y a Ran…

Gin: Adiós Detective y Cómplice.

Gin y Vodka se retiran…

Shinichi: (En su mente) Mi cuerpo… se está Quemando… Siento que mis huesos se derriten. Entonces voy a Morir.

Ran sujeta la mano de Shinichi…

Shinichi: Ran.

Ran: Shinichi… Yo… Te Amo…

Shinichi quedo sorprendido…

Ran: Si yo también voy a morir… quiero que lo sepas… Te Amo…

Un rato después…

Policía 1: Mira, Ahí 2 cadáveres.

Policía 2: Vamos a ver.

Shinichi: (En su mente) ¿Estoy muerto? ¿También Ran?

Policía 1: Espera, aún están vivos.

Shinichi: (en su mente) ¿Estamos vivos? Parece que el veneno no funciona en humanos.

Ran: Mmm… Shinichi…

Policía 1: Están bien niños.

Shinichi y Ran: ¿NIÑOS?

Policía 1: Se encuentran bien niñitos.

Shinichi: (en su mente) ¿Niñitos? Pero si somos Estudiante en la secundaria.

Ran: Shinichi ¿Qué es lo estos Policías dicen?

Policía 1: ¿Cómo se hirieron la herida en la cabeza Ambos? ¿Acaso estuvieron peleando?

Shinichi: (en su mente) ¿Qué dice? Ay, ese vestido de negro nos golpeó.

Ran: (En su mente) Me palpita la cabeza.

Shinichi y Ran se dieron cuenta de que su ropa se agrando…

Policía 1: Si, encontramos unos Niñitos están heridos, si, son estudiante de primaria.

Shinichi: (En su mente) ¿Quién es estudiante de Primaria? ¿De qué están Hablando? Se ven muy muy raros.

Ran: (En su mente) No soy una niña.

Shinichi y Ran: ¿Qué estoy sosteniendo?

Shinichi y Ran se dan cuenta de que amos tienes las manos sujetadas y se miran fijamente…

Shinichi y Ran: ¿Eh?

Ran: ¿Shinichi?

Shinichi: ¿Ran?

Policía 1: Tienen heridas en la cabeza, tal vez se pe…

Policía 2: ¿Dónde están los niños? Pueden estar mal heridos. Hay que encontrarlos.

Shinichi Empezó a correr y comenzó a llover…

Ran: Shinichi, no vallas tan rápido te puedes Caer.

Shinichi se cae…

Ran: Shinichi ¿Estas bien?

Shinichi: (En su mente) No puedo creer que me esté quedando sin aire solo por correr una distancia tan corta.

Shinichi y Ran ven su reflejo en la ventana…

Shinichi Y Ran: ¡¿Qué?! Nos encogimos.

Ran: Shinichi ¿Cómo nos está pasando esto?

Shinichi: Tal vez… Fue ese veneno que nos dieron.

Shinichi y Ran fueron a la casa de Shinichi para llamar al Profesor Agasa…

Shinichi se sube en los hombros de Ran para abrir la puerta…

Shinichi: No alcanzo sube un poco más.

Ran: No puedo, esto es todo lo que puedo.

Shinichi: (en su mente) Rayos, ni siquiera puedo entrar a mi propia casa.

Hubo una Explosión, Shinichi y Ran voltearon la mirada en la Casa de Agasa…

Agasa: Cof, cof…

Shinichi: Profesor Agasa.

Agasa: ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Shinichi: Soy yo, Shinichi, y ella es Ran, No me Reconoce.

Agasa: ¿Son familiares de Shinichi? Él vive al lado de mi casa.

Shinichi: Es que soy Shinichi. Y se lo voy a Probar. Usted es él profesor Agasa de 52 años inventa objetos extraños y se considera un genio pero sus inventos siempre fallan y el lunar que nadie conoce tiene bellos.

Agasa: Solo Shinichi sabía mi vergonzoso Secreto. No puedo creer que te lo haya contado.

Shinichi: Esta equivocado yo soy Shinichi nos dieron una Formula que rejuvenece me hizo a Ran y a mí niños otra vez.

Ran: Shinichi.

Shinichi: ¿Eh?

Ran: (Avergonzada) Ahora yo también lo sé su secreto.

Shichini: Rayos.

Agasa: ¿Una fórmula que rejuvenece?

Shinichi: Si.

Ran: Todo es verdad créale.

Agasa: (Enojado) Si realmente existe yo quisiera verla y estudiarla. Son unos niños muy sospechosos.

Agarra a Shinichi y Ran de la mano…

Agasa: Voy a llevarlos a la Policía.

Shinichi: Profesor Acaba de venir corriendo desde el restaurante Columbo ¿Verdad?

Agasa: ¿Cómo sabes eso?

Shinichi: Por su ropa, El frente esta mojado pero no la de atrás, eso prueba de que corrió a su casa bajo la lluvia, y tiene manchas de lobo en su pantalón, y la única área por aquí en donde ahí lodo es en donde están construyendo frente a Columbo, y además de eso Tiene un poco de salsa especial de Columbo en el bigote.

Agasa: ¿Cómo lo supiste?

Shinichi: TSK… TSK… TSK… Elemental mi querido Agasa.

Agasa: si tú eres Shinichi.

Agasa ve a la niña…

Agasa: ¿Ella es Ran?

Ran: Se lo demostrare.

Ran hace su pose de combate y hace con hueco en la pared…

Agasa: (Asustado) Se nota que si es Ran.

Shinichi: (Asustado) Parece que aún conserva su fuerza.

Dentro de la casa de Shinichi…

Agasa: Ah ya veo esa fórmula no estaba perfeccionada y lo que provoca es que al adulto lo convierta en niño.

Shinichi poniéndose otra ropa…

Shinichi: Así es. Qué horror tengo que volver a usar toda mi ropa infantil.

Ran: (Molesta) Mira quien lo dice, yo ni si quiera tengo ropa a mi medida.

Shinichi: Por favor profesor usted es un genio ¿Verdad? Formule algo que me nos vuelva a la normalidad.

Ran: Si por favor.

Agasa: Eso es imposible, primero tendría que saber qué fue lo que les dieron.

Shinichi: Solo tengo que encontrar su escondite y traerle un poco de ese veneno.

Agasa: Bueno, eso me ayudaría. Shinichi, Ran, Escuchen, si esos asesinos descubre que están Vivos, sin duda ellos vendrán para terminar con ustedes de una vez por todas, este será nuestro secreto no se lo pueden a nadie.

Ran: Pero Profesor, que pasara con mis padres y mis amigos, si no les digo no sé qué pasara.

Agasa: Esta bien Ran, puedes decirles, pero para tu padre deje de preocuparse Tal vez debas decirle una Historia.

Ran: Buena idea, gracias Profesor.

Shinichi: Además esos tipos, tal vez no sepan que somos nosotros.

Ran: Ni siquiera saben cómo nos vemos de niños.

Shinichi: Exacto.

Ruido de teléfono…

Agasa: ¿Alguien llama?

Ran: Tal vez es mi Papá.

Ran se dirige al teléfono…

Ran: ¿Hola?

?: ¿Ran?

Ran: Papá.

Kogoro: Ran ¿Dónde estás? Ya es muy tarde ¿Por qué no has vuelto?

Ran: Es que, empezó a llover y Shinichi y yo corrimos en la lluvia hasta la casa de Shinichi.

Kogoro: ¿Acaso ese niño pensaba en pasar tiempo a solas contigo?

Ran: Papá, no pienses en esas cosas, solo nos resguardábamos de la lluvia nada más.

Kogoro: Más te vale que vuelvas pronto.

Ran: Bien, Papá, cuando llegue casa tengo una sorpresa para contarte.

Kogoro: ¿Sorpresa? ¿Qué es?

Ran: Te lo diré cuándo llegue.

Kogoro: Bien Adiós.

Kogoro cuelga el teléfono…

Kogoro: Que raro, la voz de Ran sonaba un poco diferente.

Shinichi: ¿Era tu Papá Ran?

Ran: Si, debo volver a casa.

Agasa: Ran ¿Sabes que le contaran a tu padre cundo estés en casa?

Ran: Si.

Agasa: Mmm… Ya lo tengo.

Shinichi: ¿Qué cosa?

Agasa: Ran, ¿Qué tal si Shinichi se queda en tu casa por un tiempo?

Shinichi y Ran: ¡¿QUEEEE?!

Shinichi: Esta loco, que tal si el padre de Ran me descubre.

Agasa: Si quieren volver a ser los mismos de antes, tienes que encontrar a esos 2 tipos de negro no lo creen, Tu Papá Ran es detective privado.

Ran: Tiene buen punto.

Ran mira a Shinichi…

Ran: Pero te falta algo para pasar desapercibido para mi Papá.

Shinichi: Ósea ¿Cómo un disfraz?

Ran: Si.

Shinichi se dirige al escritorio de su papá…

Shinichi: Estos son los lentes de mi papá. Esta ciego.

Shinichi le quita los cristales…

Shinichi: ¿Qué tal?

Ran: Con esos lentes te vez diferente. Pero no solo los lentes.

Shinichi: ¿Qué tal un nombre temporal?

Ran: ¿Cómo cuál?

Shinichi: Conan Edogawa.

Ran: ¿Lo sacaste de un libro?

Conan: Si. Cuando estemos cerca de alguien tendrás que llamarme Conan.

Ran: Bien, Conan.

Camino a la Casa de Ran…

Conan: Oye Ran.

Ran: ¿Si?

Conan: ¿Era cierto lo me dijiste?

Ran: ¿Qué cosa?

Conan: Lo que me dijiste después de que esos tipos nos dieran el veneno.

Flashback…

Ran: Shinichi… Yo… Te Amo…

Fin del Flashback…

Ran: No, debiste habértelo imaginado.

Conan: (Sarcasmo) Si claro, ¿Ahora me vas a decís que agarrar mi mano fue cosa mía?

Ran se voltea…

Ran: (Molesta) Snif… Snif… ¿Y qué?

Conan: ¿Eh?

Ran: Tú puedes elegir a cualquiera. Tienes Admiradoras que incluso morirán por ti. En cambio yo…

Conan: Ran.

Ran: Sob… Sob… ¡A TI NI TE IMPORTAN MIS SENTIMIENTOS!

Shinichi le da un abrazo a Ran…

Ran: ¿Qué haces? Suéltame.

Conan: Ran eso no es cierto.

Ran: ¿Eh?

Conan: Si me importan tus sentimientos.

Ran: Pero…

Conan: Ran, la única que me importa eres tú.

Ran: Shinichi.

Conan: Me dijiste en la escuela que ¿No sería mejor si solo tibieras solo una novia?

Ran: ¿Qué ahí con eso?

Conan: La chica que pensaba eras tú.

Ran: ¿Eh?

Flashback…

Ran: ¿Por qué pones esa cara de libidinoso?

Fin de Flashback…

Conan: Ran, Yo también te amo.

Ran: Shinichi.

Conan: Ran.

Shinichi y Ran se besan…

Ran: Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder.

Desde ese punto Shinichi y Ran, estuvieron más juntos que nunca…

Desde de ir a la casa de Ran, Ran tuvo que demostrarle a su padre que era ella, Pateándolo en la Cara con fuerza…

En otra Noche…

Ran: Shinichi, ¿Dónde estás?

Ran se dirija a su habitación…

Ran: Shinichi, ¿Qué pasa?

Shinichi: Nada.

Ran: No parece nada.

Shinichi: Lo siento Ran.

Ran: ¿Por qué te disculpas?

Shinichi: De no ser por mí no estarías en esto. Entiendo si me odias.

Ran voltea a Shinichi y lo Abraza…

Ran: Shinichi yo no te odio.

Shinichi: Pero…

Ran: Deja de preocuparte por eso. Estamos en esto Juntos.

Fin.


End file.
